Chat Filters
The Chat Filters section of the Config menu allows you to customise which and how certain messages are displayed in your chat log. Filtering certain chat messages helps to reduce the amount of "spam" in your chat log, reduces lag in events with many players (such as Besieged, Campaign Battles, and Dynamis), and allows you to clearly see and concentrate on important messages during battle. Chat Filter States Selecting a filter will cycle through several states: : General Chat The Say, Shout, Tell, Party, Linkshell, and Emotes filter messages coming via their respective chat methods. These messages are the only ones that can be "held" in a separate chat window. :"Tell", "Party", and "Linkshell" messages cannot be filtered (removed from the chat log). Battle Messages Battle messages can be filtered for several classes: :You: Includes you. :Party: Your party (but not alliance members). :Allies: Members of other parties of your alliance. :Foes: Enemies claimed by your party (red names). :Others: Any other PC. :NPCs: Other mobs---unclaimed (yellow names), claimed by others, or other parties in your alliance (purple names)---or NPC characters. Your pets and the pets of party members are categorised in the "You" and "Party" categories, respectively. All other pets (non-party and alliance members) are categorised under "NPCs". Types of Messages ;Special actions started on/by: Messages when a special action---Job Ability, Weapon Skill, or Magic Spell---is initiated on or by a particular class of target. ;Special action effects on/by: Messages when the initiated special action takes place and the resulting effect when it is on or by a particular class of target. ;Attacks by: The result of attacks by the target. ;Missed attacks by: Notices when an attack misses. ;Attacks evaded: Notices when a player evades an attack by a mob. This includes evading an attack through methods other than Evasion, such as Copy Image shadows and Parrying. ;Damage taken: The result of attacks on the target. Filter Priority The following priority order is given to chat filters: : If a message fits into several categories, filters at a higher level will take effect before those at lower levels (for example, "Party" filters will take effect before "Other" filters). You can utilise the filter priorities to only display messages pertinent to you or your party. For example, in campaign battles, mobs will often be using many different special actions (spells, abilities, etc.) you can limit the messages about these actions to only display those where either you or your party will be effected: *Turn off special actions filters for you, your party, and foes. *Turn on special action filters for others and NPCs. **Turn on the special action effects on/by foes filter. Other and System Messages You can also filter the fishing and synthesis results of others, lot results (except for your own), campaign-related data in Shadowreign areas, and various system messages. Certain messages cannot be filtered: *Mob status effects. :For example: The Shadoweye Gnat is paralyzed. *Mob defeat notices. :For example: Player defeats the Shadoweye Gnat. Category:Guides